Communicable human infections pass from person to person through various means such as food, surfaces and hands. For example, in the United States, foodborne pathogens alone cause an estimated 76 million cases of illness, 325,000 hospitalizations and 5,000 deaths per year. This results in the spending or loss of several billion dollars due to absenteeism, cost of medication, and hospitalization.
Foodborne pathogens are typically a result of poor cleaning of hands and surfaces on which food is prepared. In fact, the kitchen is one of the most contaminated sites in the home. For instance, Staphylococcus aureus (“S. aureus”) concentrations can be found in sponges, dishcloths, and the kitchen sink. Of course, these and other Gram-positive microbes lurking elsewhere in the home, at the office, and in public places such as public bathrooms, restaurants, malls, theaters, health-care facilities, etc. Such pathogens can lead to health problems such as bacterial infections.
There are products used today that are used to clean skin and hard surfaces, such as soaps, hand sanitizers, sprays and wipes. However, even the most diligent efforts to keep clean can be hindered by factors such as surface topography, the presence of hair, and the like. These factors can cause pathogens to better adhere to a surface. Other limiting factors include skin sensitivity due to the handling of cleaning products or the application thereof.
There remains a need for compositions that can be applied to surfaces or incorporated into articles, wherein the compositions prevent the adherence of Gram-positive pathogens. Desirably, the compositions are skin friendly, cost effective, and convenient to use.